1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to gardening equipment and more specifically it relates to a traction control device for a lawn mower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous gardening equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include lawn mowers, which are used to cut grass on lawns.
Due to the contour of the land, some people are faced with the task of cutting the grass with the lawn mowers on steep slopes. One way to accomplish this is to let the lawn mower down a hill on a rope then pull it back up. Another way is to walk up and down a slope, struggling with the lawn mower. If you ever tried to cut grass across the slope, you will find that the lawn mower tends to slide down the hill which makes it next to impossible to wrestle with. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.